A Warlock and His Minions
by xxDeusExMachinaxx
Summary: One eccentric and knowledge obsessed warlock sets out on an epic adventure alongside his misfit demons to find a formula long thought to have been lost to the ages. Hilarity ensues! feedback would be greatly appreciated!
1. The Substitute

_Our tale begins in house inhabited by Garrix, an undead warlock and a master alchemist. Garrix is a very eccentric man who is considered a great scholar. He has read practically every book in the land in search of new spells, formula's, and general knowledge, though there was one book he has always been looking for..._

Chapter 1: The Substitute

"Jubgip hand me that vial with the blue liquid in it." Garrix asked in his usual sly raspy voice. His imp minion obediently obeyed, hopping around the countless numbers of flask, vials, and tubes on the table, reaching the container Garrix had indicated. Once the burning imp had gave his master the vial he sat back down and watched, fascinated by the potion making.

"Alright, now as long as I followed this recipe correctly this should yield the proper results…" Garrix said as he slowly poured the blue liquid into the purple concoction he was brewing. The purple elixir glowed a fluorescent red and fizzled before turning a lime green and settling."

"Hmmm…That's odd…This should be a pinkish color…" Garrix stated. He slowly turned to his imp minon and gave him a questioning glare. The imp's fascinated expression quickly turned to fear.

"Jub…Did you label my ingredients according to my catalog." Garrix asked.

"Uh, yes master, just like you asked me to from right to left!" replied the imp, proud of his accomplishment. If Garrix had maintained his eyeballs through undeath they would have widened in shock. He quickly turned to the lime green potion that was now bubbling and glowing fiercely.

"Jub you fool, I said left to right!" Garrix exclaimed as he tossed the vial out of the window of his small shack. The concoction blew up outside echoing throughout Tirisfal Glades. Garrix slowly turned to his imp now shivering in fear.

"Grrrr! JUB! Why do you insist on thwarting my every move!" Garrix hollered as he fired a non-lethal fel flame at the imp. The flame knocked the imp clean off the table into the wooden wall. The small flame engulfed imp slowly slid to the floor his head lazily spinning around in a daze.

"I'm sorry master…" gurgled a confused Jubgip.

"It's fine…I'll simply start over…_again!_" sighed Garrix. "I'm sorry Jubgip. I didn't mean to do that."

The kindness of his master's words kindled his spirits. The imp was instantly revitalized and bouncing around his master's feet.

"That's O.K. master I forgive ya!" screeched the imp.

_I have no idea why I keep this little wretch around…_Garrix thought to himself. Actually he did know. There were two reasons, the first being that Jubgip was a great stress reliever seeing as how he could take a decent hit and Garrix never had to worry about him turning on him because his imp, surprisingly, adored him. The other was the fact that he liked the attention the imp showed him. The imp was fascinated by his alchemy. Why, he would never known.

"I'm going to need to make a substitute quick…my client will be here any second." Garrix whispered to himself as he starched his head as he scrambled through his recipes. He had promised a client to create a great battle elixir that would allow him to fight for several days straight in exchange for a rare book that the blood elf had come across in his travels. Garrix had been searching for this book for years and was finally about to get his hands on it. He could not let this minor setback keep him from that book.

"Look master! A blood elf coming to visit!" Jubgip said pointing at the window. Indeed there was a Blood elf riding down the cobblestone path on a purple hawk strider.

"What!?" hissed Garrix. He ran to the window and saw the elf. "uh oh…"

Garrix quickly returned to his table and began mixing potions hastily. Before Garrix could finish his mixing there was a knock at his door.

"I'm here to claim my potion Forsaken!" hollered the eager elf.

"Shit!" snapped Garrix. He summoned his voidwalker, Kragborg into the room using one the spirit shard's he kept neatly lined on his shelf.

"What do you want…" growled Kragborg. He wasn't your typical void walker. He complained like most void walkers, sure, but he acted extremely lazy and lethargic. He also didn't seem to think mortals were pitiful creatures, he just hated having to be worked upon by their will.

"Krag occupy that elf until I finish his 'elixir'." Garrix whispered so that the elf could not hear them. The void walker let loose what appeared to be a sigh, bowed his head and slowly drifted to the door.

Kragborg cracked the door and looked at the elf. "Whaddaya want?"

The elf seemed perplexed by the void walker's odd diction.

"I am here for Garrix. He is supposed to be preparing a potion for me and it is due today. I'm here to collect." the elf explained.

"Yeah well that might be a problem…" Kragborg said as he looked back to his master he urged him to continuing distracting the elf.

"How so?" asked the elf

"Well ya see…it just is.

"It just…is?

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?"

"Well considering that it was promised to me and I walked all this way, I believe I do.

"Oh, well ya know…That's too bad." Kragborg looked back again. His master dropped his face into his bony hand and shook it in embarrassment. _I should have sent the succubus..._ he thought as he urged his voidwalker to continue to stall.

"Listen, why don't you go out, have a few drinks and come back in a bit, O.K.?" Kragborg said in a slightly sarcastic tone. The elf had begun to lose his patience.

"You listen to me, you mindless pitiful servant! I paid damn good money for that potion and I'm giving Garrix a book that could go for a good bit of gold in the auction house, so you go tell Garrix that if he is not out here within the next minute I will take my business elsewhere!" snarled the elf.

"Woah Stingy McStingy-ington, theres no need for name calling!…I'll see what I can do." Kragborg said retreating back into the shack.

"Look here Garrix, I'm a voidwalker, not a door boy. I'm a lil overqualified…and that guy's a jerk!"

"Just a few more moments Krag!" ordered Garrix as he swirled around a blood colored liquid in a glass flask. Kragborg returned to the door.

"Uh…Garrix will be out in a few minutes. He's just putting the finishing touches on your…whatever you asked for. You know, an umbrella on the top with a lemon piece." said the voidwalker in a pleasant tone.

"Umbrella and lime-It's a _**battle elixir!**_ I don't need an umbrella and a lime!" exploded the elf. " That is it! I have had it with you! I'm coming in right now by force and ripping that potion from Garrix's cold, dead-"

'There will be no need for ripping Felin, my friend!" Garrix said in a fake pleasant tone as he walked to the door with a blue potion in his hands.

"I thought you said it would be pink…" asked the suspicious elf as he arched his brow. Garrix's fake smile faltered for a moment.

"Slight mistake on my part, this is your potion Felin…Do you have the book?" Garrix asked with real enthusiasm. The elf removed a large tome from his hawkstrider and gave it to the undead in exchange for the potion.

"Garrix, get yourself a new host…This voidwalker is detestable." snapped the elf as he mounted his hawkstrider and strode away. Garrix stared at the book with a giddy delight. He quickly rushed back into the shack and placed the book on the table.

"I thought I did a good job…" whined the void walker as he followed his master back into the shack.

The book appeared to be ancient with all sorts of elegant designs covering the book. It was an extremely thick book. Garrix skimmed through the pages until he reached the back. He slowly brought the book to his face and carefully read the words. Upon finishing the text Garrix gasped in excitement. Jubgip and Kragborg exchanged confused glances.

"This is it boys! This is the formula I have been waiting for!" Garrix shouted as he hopped around the room. He quickly stopped and looked back to his demons.

"Uh, I will explain later, right now, we need to start packing." Garrix said in a serious tone.

"Why master?" asked Jubgip.

"Because when that elf finds out what I gave him I don't want him knowing where we are." Garix said as he began to gather his things.

"What did you give him?" asked a curious Kragborg.

"Well not what I promised him that's for sure," said a nervous Garrix.

"…And why are we packing?" asked Jubgip.

"Because we're leaving you fool, didn't I just say that?! I finally have the formula for an elixir that I have spent my entire undeath looking for and it requires very 'exclusive' ingredients." snickered Garrix as he shoved potions, elixirs, and books into mystical bags that could hold an impossible amount of items.

"And I'm gonna have to carry all of it…" sighed an upset Kragborg.

"Nonsense. My felsteed shall carry it's fair share as well as Zephria." Garrix said as he pulled another soul shard out of his robe pocket. He summoned his succubus, Zephria. She appeared with a moan of satisfaction. Garrix had acquired a very rare book that taught him how to maintain all of his demons within his realm at once, though it took a considerable amount of his energy to do so.

"Oh master, how delightful that you called me." said Zephria in her usual seductive tone.

"Hey you preppy tramp, help me carry these bags." barked Kragborg as he viciously tossed a bag at Zephria, knocking her over. She snapped her whip in frustration and let out an agitated whine. These two got along as well as a mongoose and a cobra. They never got along and hated each other with a blinding passion. They constantly squabbled like school children and cost Garrix a valuable amount of time.

"Settle down you two, it won't be much, these bags make everything easy to carry." Garrix said, trying to calm their tempers.

"Oh Garrix, surely someone as intelligent, brilliant, and not to mention handsome, as you understands that poor little me can't do all this heavy lifting." whined Zephria in another seductive tone.

"Don't even try it ya little slut." growled Kragborg.

"Shut your mouth you burly oaf!" snapped Zephria.

"Aw c'mon guys! Can't we all just get along?" coaxed the goblin stepping between the two.

"Oh be quiet you miserable excuse for an imp!" snarled Zephria.

"Hey leave him alone you whore!" barked Kragborg.

"Master could you please summon my darling little Nuzzy?" whined Zephria trying to look as pitiful and lonely as possible. Garrix sighed and wasted another soul shard to summon his felhunter, Nhuuzgram. The felhunter happily hopped around the room before spotting it's favorite person, Zephria, and jumping on her lap, licking her face.

"Oh Nuzzy, I'm so glad I have you! If it weren't for you I don't know how I could survive that one." Zephria said glaring at Kragborg. Her 'dog' barked at Kragborg viciously as usual. Kragborg rolled his eyes. He swore she only liked that dog because it hated him just as much as she did. Kragborg picked up Jubgip, placing him on his shoulder.

"You mind holding one of these?" Kragborg asked holding up a small bag.

"Not a problem buddy!" screeched the goblin as he held the bag with both arms.

Garrix though it was quite interesting how his demons turned out. Zephria and Nhuuzgram had partnered forming their own clique as well as Kragborg and Jubgip.

"If it makes you feel any better There isn't too much cargo for the felsteed, so I will let him carry the bags.

"Ugh, _thank you_!" sighed a happy Kargborg.

The warlock and his demons walked outside as he summoned his felsteed and packed his bags on it. He then hopped onto the flaming beast and opened the book he had acquired from the elf.

"Let's see. I think the first place we will go is… the Alterac Mountains!" announced.

"Oh, do we have to go somewhere so cold?" complained Zephria. Before Kragborg could make a sly comment to her, Garrix snapped his fingers dismissing all of his demons aside from his felsteed.

"That's enough of that. I'm glad I got you girl. You never pester me do you?" Garrix cooed as he patted the steed. He snapped the reigns and headed south towards The Alterac Mountains to begin his quest.


	2. The Dangers of a Snowball

Chapter 2:The Dangers of Throwing Snowballs

Garrix reached the base of one of the AlteracMountains. He looked at the map drawn in the back of the book. According to the map the ingredient he was looking for, a Frost Daisy, was located on a plateau at the top of the mountain. Excited to be beginning his quest Garrix eagerly urged his felsteed forward as they began to ascend the mountain.

Garrix had traveled a large distance of the mountain, but it was too steep for his felsteed to proceed. He quickly summoned Zephria and dismissed his felsteed.

"What is it you-Woah! Master what is this!? I can't even feel my wings!" screamed Zephria

"I think the weather is quite pleasant." replied the warlock in a happy tone. Zephria glared at his master curiously. Nothing, whether it be a blizzard, sandstorm, heat wave, or starvation, seemed to bother the warlock. The only thing that could test his nerves was the interruption of his work, and boy would he get mad!

"Whatever... How may I assist you." grumbled the succubus. Garrix simply looked up a tall mountain face, then back at the succubus with a pleasant smile.

"…You're kidding me right?" said the succubus.

"Well you do have wings for a reason." chortled Garrix.

"Oh please master Garrix, please don't make me! I'll do anything…anything…" pleaded the succubus in her alluring voice.

"Oh come now Zephria, you know that doesn't work with me." said Garrix with a smirk.

The succubus stomped her foot as Garrixhoped onto her back and wrapped his arms around her neck looseley. Zephria hated flying. She disliked anything that showed her imperfections and flying was definitely in the top three. A rock with feathers glued to it would fly better than she did, let alone with someone on her back. She detested her wings and constantly referred to them as a curse.

Zephria was violently thrown around by the blizzard and constantly smacked into the cliff wall. Each hit was accompanied by a series of angry curses by Zephria and a pleasant giggle by Garrix. Eventually, after several grueling minutes of 'flight'(if you could even call it that) Zephria collapsed on top of the cliff. Garrix hopped off before his succubus fell onto the ground, her exhausted wings drooping down.

"Very good Zephria! You did your master well!" praised Garrix as he tossed another soul shard into the air. It popped and a dark blue mist erupted from the fragments and then transformed into Kragborg.

"Hm. It's a bit chilly up here." said Kragborg nonchalantly. Apparently, voidwalkers did not feel things the way most other beings did. Garrix theorized this is why they made great bodyguards and decoys.

"What's wrong with you?" snickered Kragborg looking at the pitiful heap he knew as Zephria.

"Oh you be quite you mindless oaf! I just had to fly through this damn freezing blizzard!" barked the succubus.

"Well maybe if you didn't dress so 'suggestively' you might be a little warmer." said Kragborg in a false sympathetic tone. Garrix snapped his fingers dismissing the succubus before they could continue to argue.

_Oh how I hate conflict _Garrix thought to himself silently.

"What do ya need big man?" asked Kraborg.

"Nothing yet. Follow me." said Garrix as he looked at the map and walked through the snow. After several minutes Garrix came upon a large flat snowy plain. He saw two things residing within: a field of Frost Daisies protruding from the snow and a herd of yeti's wandering about. Garrix and Kragborg were hiding behind a small snow bank, the yeti's oblivious to their presence.

"So those flowers are what we're looking for?" asked Kragborg staring at the flowers. "How you planning on getting past those yetis?" asked Kragborg as he looked towards his master. Garrix slowly turned his rotting head at his demon with a evil malicious grin on his face.

"Oh no, you don't expect to go fight those things do you!?" exclaimed Kragborg. While Garrix believed voidwalkers were immune or less sensitive to feelings than other beings, his voidwalker (of course) hated to fight and despised pain.

"Nope…" said Garrix his evil grin mysteriously changing into a pleasant smile as he pulled some kind of potion from his bag.

"Phew, alright. I was getting worried for a second there. I mean…" Kragborg began to babble on about how pointless fighting was and how uncomfortable pain was. Garrix simply ignored the babbling voidwalker and packed a snowball in his hand. He then drank the potion making Garrix transparent.

"...I expect you to run." Garrix said simply as he tossed the snowball at the largest yeti in the herd. All of the beastial eyes turned towards where they snowball had come from. All they saw was a big blue punching bag. Kragborg stood frozen in panic as the yetis roared and charged at him. Kragborg released a shrill cry and fearfully floated around the snow running from the yetis.

Garrix casually walked towards the daisies humming a pleasant tune. He carefully surveyed each one looking for a perfect specimen. Garrix looked over his shoulder and saw Krabrorg running from the yeti stampede screaming like a little girl (or the demonic voidwalker equivalent of one anyways). Garrix continued to hum as he found a Frost Daisy perfect for the his formula and carefully extracted it from the ground preserving the dirt around it as he placed the specimen in a test tube and placed a preserving enchantment on the daisy. Garrix rose to his feet and looked back to his demon. Kragborg had been knocked to the ground and was being mercilessly beaten by the yetis. Garrix smiled and walked casually back to where Zephria had dropped him off at.

Garrix was looking around for a easy place to descend the mountain when Kragborg drudged up behind him.

"I truly despise you…" grumbled the voidwalker. Although it is hard to see injuries on a voidwalker, it was very apparent that he had been badly beaten by the yetis.

"Oh Krag I thought you would have returned to your world now. I have myself a fine specimen if you can survive a beating like that; I'm proud of you!" said Garrix in more false praise.

"Oh yeah it's fine! After about five minutes of them stomping on my head they just got bored and tired and sort of wandered off, but I'm ok, don't worry about!" yelled Kragborg sarcastically. Garrix ran his hands down Kragborg's body feeling him up. The demon quickly went from feeling angry to feeling violated.

"Uh, I must admit this is a bit awkward…" murmured Kragborg.

"Hm…Your substance is much more solid than I would have guessed. You seem like more of a gaseous entity…tell me Kragborg have you heard of sledding?" asked Garrix as he circled the demon.

"Yes…" replied Kragborg nervously.

"Would you like to go sledding?" asked Garrix. Before the demon could answer, Garrix hopped onto his minions back, knocking him forward onto the downward hill. At first, the path was snowy and Kragborg actually wasn't too mad, but the snow soon disappeared and Kraborg was sliding on jagged rock and his face was bursting through rocks. After a minute or two of this torture, Kragborg slid back onto a leveled surface near the bottom of the mountain and the sledding ceased. The demon puffed into a blue mist, returning to his world, and Garrix plopped on his bottom in the snow. The warlock held the test tube with the daisy in it and looked at it with a large smile sprawling the width of his face. He summoned his felsteed and looked back to the book.

"Let's see…I believe the Arathi Highlands shall be my next stop!' said the Garrix as he slapped the reigns of the demon horse. The felsteed raised it's front hooves and quickly ran off.


	3. You Call THAT A Fireball?

Chapter 3: You Call THAT a Fireball!?

Garrix, Jugip, and Kragborg had been mining every cave along the borders of the Arathi Highlands for the past three hours. Well, to be correct, Kraborg, had been mining every cave. Garrix was simply surveying the minerals (none of which he approvedof0 and Jubgip was blasting away any pesky Kobolds that tried to stop them.

"Hmm…" hummed Garrix as he held some shiny powder in his hand. He lightly jumbled the minerals in his hands and stared at the minerals closely with his magnifying glass/monocle before tossing the over his shoulder.

"Not good enough. Continue." said Garrix.

"Arrrggggh! This is **RIDICULOUS!**" hollered Kraborg. He bagn to babble on about how unfair garrix as a 'slave master' and violently swung the pick axe around the cave smashing dozens of rocks. Several times, the axe swung so close to Garrix, his pointy hair swayed in the wind. Despite the near fatal swings Garrix calmy observed the Vlodiwalker as he smiled pleasantly. Eventually, Kragborg stopped swinging his axe and dropped the axe, seemingly heaving from his violent spasm.

"Are you finished?' asked Garrix politely. Kragborg glared at him intensely.

"…Yes…" grumbled Kragborg as he trudged over to another rock.

While Kragborg was mining Garrix began to examone the poweder kragborg had produced on the floor with the pick axe. After realizing that none of this powder was godd enough he dropped his head in his hands and became frustrated. He was master at the art of patience, but even his would ware thin after a while. He sighed and followed Kragborg.

"Kobold incoming master!" screeched Jubgip. Sure enough, a little mangy Kbold was chargin at the warlock with his pick axe raised in anger.

"You no take rock! Rock belong me!" said the kobold. Garrix kepy his head in his hand as he tossed his other arm in the air, burning the kobold to crisp ashes with fel fire.

"Jubgip…Don't tell me that a Kobold is coming at me…just _burn_ them!" hiss Garrix.

"Yes-yes sir…" stuttered Jubgip, terrified by his master's outburst. Kragborg was mining when a loud snap echoed throughtout the cavern. Kragborg frowned as he looked at his brocken axe. Garrix clenched his fist and growled angrily.

"You mindless buffoon! Look what you've done!" barked Garrix.

"Hey, it's not my fault you got cheap with the tool. This rocks a lot tougher than you think!" said kragborg defensively. Garrix growled and punted Jubgip onto a stalagmite. The imp smacked into the rock and landed on his head.

"Gah! Forget it! We'll just have to return to Hammerfall and get a new axe…" grumbled the warlock as he began to regain their composure.

Garrix returned to Hammerfall and purchased a new pick axe. He made sure to shell out the extra cash for a well crafted one. Money wasn't an obstacle for Garrix. He valued Knowledge more than money, not that he didn't have enough of it. Although, his money always ent towards the pursuit of knowledge.

Garrix returned to the the cave he was at once before and made a harsh discovery. The cave was filled with Kobolds.

"What?! How!? Who!?…" Garrix yelled. He clenched his fists and fel fire erupted from the ground around him.

"Uh oh…this isn't good…" whispered Kraborg as he moved back slightly. Jubgip looked at the fire in a combination of awe and fear. Suddenly the fel fires returned into the ground and Garrix let loose a peaceful sigh.

"Very well…This is common among Kobolds…A new tribe must have moved in and we will deal with them accordingly…" Garrix said calmy as he turned to Jubgip.

"Jubgip, my good sir, would you please?" asked Garrix as he gestured towards the cavern. Jubgip nodded eagerly and hopped over to the cave opening. The imp's hands began to burn excessively as he fired a firebal at a Kobold wandering around at the mouth of the cave with a unlit candle on it's head. The fire ball struck the Kobold, kocking him down. The Kobold quickly sat up and looked around in confusion he scratched his head wandering where the minor inconvience had come from. He scratched his head and noticed that his candle had been lit! There was no greater joy for a kobold than a lit candle! The kobold joyfully hopped around.

Jubgip slowly turned to his master, his eyes wrapped in flames.

"You…You call **THAT** a fireball!" shouted Garrix as the flames in his eyes increased with the magnitude of his voice. Jubgip's ears flopped down in fear and his knees shook.

"I'm…sorry…" the imp managed to say. Kragborg was overseeing from a safe distance behind a rock.

Grrix raised his hand up in the air and flames erupting from the ground beneath Jubgip launching the imp into the air followed. The imp screamed as he soared up into the higher peaks and landed with a large crispy thud. Garrix proceeded to charge into the cave, Blasting rock and kobold alike with flame fel flames. Kragborg watched garrix run out of sight as he turned around a corner, but he saw large green spouts of flames erupt from the exterior cave wells. He shuddered at the thought of the torture the kobolds must be endruing. He knew full well just how deadly Garrix was when he was enraged. Suddenly, the flames stopped and all was calm. Kragborg stared at the cave mouth intesnly. Either Garrix was dead (which he highly doubted) or the warlock was out of steam. After several minutes of anticipation, Garrix happily walked out of the cave with a large smile on his face and a test tube in his hand. Inside the tube was a fine blue rowder that shined brightly.

"Look what I found!' cheered Garrix as he approached Kragborg. Jubgip fell from a rock above the cave and landed in Garrix's arms. Garrix smiled widely at the imp.

"I'm sorry Jubgip. I didn't mean it." said Garrix in a false caring tone. The imp's tail spun around and his ears perked up wide.

"It's ok master, I forgives ya!' said Jubgip with a large smile.

Kragborg looked at the imp with a disappointed look. That poor imp fell foe it every time.

"So whats next?" asked Kragborg as he approached garrix. The warlock pulled out the book and studied the map.

"Searing Gorge, here we come!" replied Garrix


	4. An Angry Customer

(**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **You ever wake up with a tattoo and you don't know how it got there...and then you get turned into a big green monster!?!

Chapter 4: An Angry Customer

Garrix had arrived in Searing Gorge and was using Zephria's 'talents' to his advantage. Some Blackrock cultist group had been occupying the cave that Garrix needed to excavate some Fire Flowers from. Zephria had managed to corrupt the entire group and forced them to become Garrix's slaves. He ordered them to delve into the caves and find his flower for him. Fire Flowers were very rare, so Garrix did not expect them to return anytime soon. Meanwhile, he sat in a rock throne, accompanied by Zephria and Nhuuzgram.

"See Zeprhia, this much better than your last assignment is it not?" siad Garrix. Zephria shrugged.

"I suppose. I don't like this heat thought. It's so hot! I'm all sweaty and gross and disgusting!" whined the succubus. Garrix only imagined what Kragborg would have said to that.

"Well if you want I could take you back to the snowy mountains to cool off." said Garrix with a sinister grin.

"Oh you're sooo funny…" said Zephriasarcastically. She averted her attention to Nhuuzgram who was playfully nipping at her hooves.

As Zephria was playing a dwarf rushed over to her with a orange flower in his hands.

"Lady Zephria is this good enough!?" asked he dwarf eagerly. Zephria turned to Garrix he lazily looked to the flower and shook his head.

"I'm so sorry sweety, this sin't the right one. Keep at it though, I'm sure you'll find it. And remember, the first person to find it wil be _graciously _rewarded…" seduced Zephria as she kissed the dwarf on the cheek. The dwarf leaned in for another one when Nhuuzgram lunged at the dwarf, biting his hand. The dwarf rushed off back into the cave.

"Good Nuzzy! You won't let anyone hurt mama would you!" cooed Zephria. The felhound barked demonically and licked Zephria. Several more cultists rushed over to Zephria with flowers hoping to get her 'reward', even a few females! Garrix turned down all of the specimens regardless.

"I must say Zephria, you may be a bit of a whiner, but you get work done. I don't even know how you manged to get these females under your trance, but it's working like a charm." praised Garrix. For once he actually meant it!

"You don't wanna know how I did it..." giggled Zephria, ignoring the whining comment.

A human dashed over to Zephria and panted deeply. Something was strange. He didn't even have a flower to offer.

"La-Lady…Lady Zephria!" panted the human. Zephria and Garrix both looked at the human with interest.

"What is it honey?" whispered the succubus.

"Lady Zephria, someone…some_thing _is coming for us! He murdered the gurards out front like they were nothing!' cried the human.

"What did this thing look like?" asked Garrix curiously.

"I'm not sure sir. It…it kind of looks like an elf, only bigger. And its got these weird boils on it's skin, it's a green, and it's huge!" explained the human. No sooner had the human said "huge" a monstrous roar echoed through the cave.

"Uh, any ideas?" asked a slightly nervous Zephria. Nhuuzgram growled defensilvey in her lap at the sound.

Garrixspun one of his pointy hair tips as he usually did when he though intensely. He had seen many strange creature in his days and began to flip through his mental databank for an answer. Suddenly Garrix looked at Zephria with wide eyes.

"We might have a problem…" said Garrix. Suddenly, three guards soared over head from around the corner. A monstrous creature turned the corner. It was as the human had described. I large green creature, slightly larger than a full grown ogre covered with boils turned the corner with a large crude blade in his hands. His muscles were bulging out massively and his ears were long an pointy. Patches of long mangy blonde hair fell from his head and his face resembled an elf, but it was distorted.

"**YOU!**LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!" hollered the creature. It roared again and began to charge at Garrix.

"Zephria I have a plan: Run!" said Garrix as he hopped out of the seat and run deep within the cave. Zephria began to follow but Nhuuzgram stayed behind and barked ferociously at the beast. The monster smashed the felhound with one barbarian stomp and followed the warlock and his succubus.

"What is that!?!" screamed Zephria as she followed Garrix.

"That would be a very angry customer my dear." panted Garrix. "You see I met this elf fellow who had a book I needed. We made a deal that in exchange for the book, I would have to make him a potion that would allow him to fight for days on end." explained Garrix.

"Did you forget to mention he'd turn into a hideous brutish monster!?' asked Zephria.

"Well originally, I was going to make the real potion. He would have maintained his natural look, but that little idiot Jubgip messed up the potion so when the elf arrived I had to rush a bit to get I t to him! You see why I always tell you demons not to rush now!?" said Garrix as he ran down a rocky slope.

The two passed many cultists along the way. They would look at Garrix and Zephria in confusion then turn back and see Felin bustling through the caverns and splattering them on the walls. The elf monstrosity was quickly closing the gap between himself and the two. Garrix arrived at a dead end.

"Well this isn't good…"said Garrix as he examined the wall. Zephria looked back in horror as she saw Felin's shadow on the wall behind her. He was violently shouting Garrix's name.

"Come one! Do something! Zephria cried"

"I'm thinking. Remember what I said about rushing. I'll find a way out of this." said Garrix as he twirled his spike.

"I meant get _me_ outta here! Send me back!" whined the succubus.

Garrix rolled his eyes at Zephria as he examined the wall and noticed a crack in the rock and he could feel a breeze coming through. There was another cavern beyond the wall. Focusing a shadow bolt at the crevice, a small opening appeared and Garrix began to enter. Felin barged around the corner with a dead gnome grasped in his large brutish hand.

"GARRIX!" shouted the elf. He tossed the gnome at Garrix, smashing just above the opening where Garrix was crawling through.

"Thank You Zephria!' said Garrix.

"For what!?"

"For distracting him" said Garrix with a sinister smile as he jumped down on a rock below. Zephria turned just in time to see Felin's blade slice her int two pieces before she puffed into a purple haze.

Garrix continued to run as he looked back and saw Felin smashing through the rocks.

Garrix was running for an exit when he noticed the perfect Fire Flower laying on top of a rock above his head. He anxiously looked between at the flower and the exit several times before beginning to climb the rock. Garrix reached the top and began to carefully extract the flower from the earth.

Suddenly a large rock came flying through the air smashing above Garrix's head. The rocks drizzled upon Garrix like rain. Felin had made it through the wall and was charging at the plateau Garrix was standing upon.

"I have you now Garrix!" roared Felin as he began to climb the rock.

" Oh come now Felin, we're old friends! You don't really want to hurt me!" said Garrix attempting to distract him.

"What're you talking about!? We met once…at a pub…when we were both drunk!" hollered Felin.

"Well…Perhaps…but remember the fun we had?" said Garrix.

"I woke up the next day with a tattoo reading "I Love Goodlemenx…I still don't know who Goodlemenx is!" cried Felin.

"I'm sure Goodlemenx is a great person. I could find her...or him, for you If you give up this chase." offered Garrix. Felin angrily ripped a boulder from the wall and tossed it at Garrix.

"Your head will be mine Garrix!" shouted Felin as he reached the top. Garrix had just removed the flower when Felin started swinging his sword at Garrix.

"Come on Felin, you don't really wanna kill me do you?" asked Garrix as Felin's arm reached over the ledge swinging his sword. Garrix stood against the wall on the back of the plateu.

"Oh yes I do!"

"No you don't, that's the potion talking! I would know, I made it remember?" said Garrix attempting to calm the beats. I chose the wrong words.

Felin roared and yanked his body onto the plateau and began to swing his blade viciously. Garrix fired a large shadow bolt at Felin, but the behemoth merely shook off the blast and continued to swing his blade.

"made the potion a bit too strong I see…" said Garrix avoiding the sword as ti smashed between his feet.

Garrix looked back at the exit and noticed that there was a smooth downward slope reaching towards the exit. Garrix quickly shuffled through his potions and pulled out a test tube with a light blue mist within. Garrix tossed the tube onto the slope creating an icy pathway. Garrix leaped towards the slope, just barely avoiding Felin's blade, and slid down the path gleefully. Garrix rolled off the slope at the end and ran outside. Felin was in hot pursuit but Garrix began to fire vicious shadow bolts at the mouth of the cave. Large boulders began shut the opening.

"I'll get you Garrix, you foul fiend! Mark my words!" hollered Felin as the boulders blocked him from view.

Garrix sighed and began to limp off. Then he stopped and twirled his hair.

"Who the hell is Goodlemenx?" asked Garrix. He quickly shrugged and continued to limp away.


End file.
